


Cut Open My Sternum.

by Josaporta



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortal, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gore, Implied Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain dangers when dating a serial killer. Good thing Josh can't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Open My Sternum.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



Josh comes to and hears sniffling. His head is fuzzy and he can’t quite feel anything below his ribs, but he knows that sound. His fingers twitch and he tries to move but he can’t get all of his muscles to go the way he wants yet. But there’s the feeling of wetness soaking from his chest to his hips, and he’s pretty sure he knows what it is. The smell hits him in a wave and—oh, yeah. That’s blood. He doesn’t have to wonder if it’s his blood or not, either, because he knows it is. It looks like Tyler tried to kill him again. He doesn’t wonder why out of some need to find a reason, but he does wonder why out of curiosity. What set Ty off so badly that he snapped at him again?

Ty is usually pretty good at not trying to kill people, or actually going through with it and killing people. It depends on the day a lot. Sometimes he just needs to tear into someone and feel their blood on his skin and their insides in his grip. Josh had asked once and that was the reply he’d gotten. Now, he’s not always so sure that he wants to know. Sometimes it’s good to know, though, because Josh can pretend that he can predict his moods better when he knows they’re coming. He knows Ty’s quiets and ups and downs, but he doesn’t always. Ty must have ambushed him this time.

“Tyler.” His voice cracks and he doesn’t know what parts of him Tyler took out this time. He blinks his eyes open slowly and regrets it immediately. The lights seem blindingly bright in the kitchen—because that’s where they are, he can see the corner of the fridge if he looks to his left, and he can feel the tile in the parts of him that can still feel. He can hear the echo of Tyler crying off the walls.

There’s movement, and Tyler’s face fills his vision. There’s blood streaked across his mouth and Josh’s first thought should not be to clean it away with his own. It’s his blood anyway. That should not be appealing. His lip is trembling and Josh reaches up even though his arm feels like lead and cups his cheek, swiping a spot of blood away before it mixes with the tears.

“Josh, I’m sorry.” Tyler’s voice is weak and wobbly and Josh’s heart aches for him. Either that, or Tyler squeezed it again. He can’t really tell. All he can feel is the slow slide of his blood out of his body and he really needs to close that up soon or it’s going to take him days instead of hours to heal. “Josh, I didn’t mean to I’m sorry I’m sorry I love you.” Tyler starts babbling, and Josh smiles. It just makes Tyler look at him with sad, apologetic eyes.

“Hey, Ty, hey.” He speaks softly, mostly because he can’t breathe enough to speak any louder. “It’s okay.” His voice is almost a whisper and he feels the air pass through his chest as his muscles move and pull the opening apart. It seems so cold when he breathes and it almost hurts but he’s used to it now. He can feel it pull at his insides where things aren’t connected where they’re supposed to be anymore. Tyler whimpers and Josh feels him press something back into him and—what is that? His liver? Whatever it is, it’s heavy and Tyler slides it back in under his torso where he’s pretty sure his liver goes but he’s still mostly numb from pretty much the bottom of his ribs and down. “I’m not mad at you.” He assures him, feeling Tyler slide more of his organs back into him.

He’s vaguely glad that Tyler didn’t try to eat any of him this time. For a little while that had been something that had happened. Josh doesn’t like to think about it, because at this point he gets a concerning mix of nauseated and turned on. Man, fucking a serial killer really messes with your head.

He cups Tyler’s cheek, brushing away the tears that are still falling.

“Put me back together and we can talk on the couch, okay?” Tyler stifles another sniffle.

“Okay. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Ty. I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of like a huge thing that's probably never gonna get finished tbh
> 
> Gabe is in class so she couldn't read this, but I'm posting something while I work on ch4 of college au.  
> Also it's for Solo. Sorry it's short yo


End file.
